


Raindrop

by yeonnnbinnnn_17



Series: PROJECT SEVENTEEN [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Editor Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, Sergeant Kim Mingyu, Sort-Of-Long-Distance-Relationship-But-Not-Really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonnnbinnnn_17/pseuds/yeonnnbinnnn_17
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo23 years old.Currently working at a publishing firm.Is engaged to his fiancé, Kim Mingyu.Kim Mingyu22 years old.Currently working in the military, and often travels overseas for missionary trips.Is engaged to his fiancé, Jeon Wonwoo.Wonwoo has always been very supportive of whatever Mingyu wants to do, giving his full support even when the younger wanted to attend missionary trips. He may not like the idea of not having Mingyu by his side for at least 7 days, but he couldn't reject the younger due to Mingyu's persistent and stubborn nature. Wonwoo has never regret encouraging Mingyu on his missionary trips, until this cursed day. He wished he could turn back time and stop Mingyu from going overseas. He wished he did everything in his ability to stop Mingyu. Because if he didn't, his world would come crashing down.





	Raindrop

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo~ I had one of the most random idea earlier this week about this entire story. And considering how I haven't been writing much lately, I thought this would be a good chance to test out my writing skills to see if it's rusty. I hope it's not o(╥﹏╥)o 
> 
> Anyways...this story is entirely angst, so if you're not interested, feel free to look elsewhere. CHARACTER DEATH WARNING. And I'm pretty sure there are a few triggers here and there, so please read and proceed with caution. I swear I cried like 5 times while writing this fic for the past 2 days. BUT I FEEL SATISFIED WITH MY END PRODUCT HERE. Do leave any comments if you have after reading it. I'll be sure to reply~ We can be friends tooo!! ^^

_Oh rain drop, Oh rain drop_

_Love is so heartless_

_Oh rain drop, Oh rain drop_

_Love is like raindrop_

_Coldly, it drenches me_

_Will I catch a cold that gives me pain as that time again?_

_Talk about our bitter farewell a great while ago_

_And turn back together with you, who left me_

_If we go back to this vulgarity as in the past again_

_How good is it?_

_Oh rain drop, Oh rain drop  –Raindrop, IU._

 

 

Wonwoo knew he should have held on tighter, begged a little harder, and perhaps none of these would have happened. Instead of putting on a strong front as per usual, he should have used those rare kitten eyes and made him stay even if it meant getting teased. He could’ve threatened the younger with his usual “There’s no way I’m marrying you unless…”. That would’ve worked pretty well.

 

He wouldn’t have let him go for that missionary trip if he knew it would be the last of him. _How was he going to continue living without him?_

 

 

It was a gloomy Friday, and Wonwoo had been sitting by the windowsill, his finger tracing the raindrops that slid down from outside. It had been 4 days since he called, and 10 days since Mingyu left. He has never gone this long without a call from his fiancé, a promise made by the two to have a conversation once a day even if it only lasted for a couple of minutes. He was sure to let the younger know of his impending punishment when he returned for breaking the promise. Wonwoo sighed as he played with his engagement ring on his left ring finger, the worry in his chest growing each moment. His right eyelid had been twitching non-stop since the previous night, and it seemed to be throbbing even more rapidly ever since he woke up abruptly. He could never sleep for more than 4 hours when Mingyu was not by his side.  

 

Almost as if his worrying was sensed by his fiancé who was on the other side of the world, his phone started ringing. As Wonwoo reached for the phone next to him, he froze. It was only 4am in the morning, and Mingyu would never call him at this timing despite the time zone difference. _Something was not right._

 

“H-Hello?” Wonwoo answered, his voice slightly coarse after the lack of use for days.

 

“Gyu? Baby?” Wonwoo called out upon the silence from the other line. _What was going on? Why was Mingyu not talking?_ The younger had always taken initiative to speak up first, thus Wonwoo was not used to breaking the silence.

 

“Is this…Jeon Wonwoo?” A familiar yet unidentifiable voice questioned. _Who was this? Why was he calling Wonwoo with Mingyu’s phone?_

 

“Yes, I’m Wonwoo. May I know who you are?” Wonwoo’s voice took on a firmer stance as he sat up completely straight.

 

“It’s First Sergeant, Choi Seungcheol speaking. I am Mingyu’s-” The man on the other line introduced himself, only to be interrupted by Wonwoo.

 

“Ah! Seungcheol…You’re Mingyu’s buddy! Is anything the matter? Did my little puppy get into trouble again?” Wonwoo grinned slightly as he recalled the man speaking to him currently. He was there to help when Mingyu proposed, and he was also supposed to be one of Mingyu’s groomsmen on their big day. He heard of great stories, how the older had always taken care of Mingyu out on the field, joking around and teasing him. Nothing but praises for the older man came from Mingyu. Sometimes Wonwoo was slightly jealous of his buddy, but nothing went out of context, for he knew it was platonic between them.

 

“Things have been in a huge mess these couple of days and according to protocol, we weren’t able to contact the next-to-kin until approved. I-I’m really sorry to be the one bringing you this news…b-but…M-Mingyu…while the team he was assigned to were guarding 4 days ago, an a-ambush happened and he was shot in vital areas while covering up for the rest. He had been in a critical condition since then and j-just a couple of hours ago…h-he has passed on.” Seungcheol solemnly explained the current situation to Wonwoo. It was hard for him to be the one bringing such bad news to Wonwoo, but it was one of Mingyu’s decision.

 

“W-We’ll be flying back immediately a couple of hours from now with the other casualties, and his body is expected to reach South Korea in the evening. I-I’ll text you the flight details in a while. W-Wonwoo…are you alright? I know this isn’t easy to take in currently…” Seungcheol questioned the male, worried at how he might be taking in the news. His fiancé has passed away, while on a missionary trip. They were supposed to be married next month, but this happened. It was possibly one of the worst tragedies that could’ve happened.

 

“S-Seungcheol…w-what do you mean? T-This is a joke, right? My puppy is fine…right?” Tears were already brimming in Wonwoo’s eyes, the dam ready to break any moment. There was no way Mingyu was gone. He promised Wonwoo that they would be happily married next month, totally anticipating to watch Wonwoo walk down that aisle, dressed in that suave and body fitting tuxedo they picked out, and changing the older’s last name. _He was supposed to be Kim Wonwoo by next month for god’s sake!_

 

“Wonwoo…I know it’s hard to take in all these at once. Mingyu doesn’t want you to be upset when he’s gone, and you need to know that he really didn’t meant for all this-” A sob was picked up from the other side of the call. Before Seungcheol could say another word, the call had ended. All Seungcheol was staring at currently was a picture of Mingyu kissing Wonwoo’s head while the older was asleep. _It was Wonwoo’s contact profile picture._ He knew how much Mingyu was looking forward to his big day, a glint of excitement and love brightening his eyes every time someone so much as brought up Wonwoo’s name. Everyone in their missionary troop knew how much Wonwoo meant to Mingyu.

 

He really wished it was him who was ambushed instead, not Mingyu.

 

 

All Wonwoo had been doing ever since the call was lay on their bed, curled up into a ball as he bawled to himself. The apartment that has been silent since Mingyu’s departure was now filled with cries, sobs and hiccups. Mingyu was gone. His first, and one true love had been taken away from him. The only one who approached him first, getting to know him and understand how he was generally as a human being, standing by him through thick and thin, loving him regardless of his irregular mood swings. Who was going to pick him up after his weird moody sessions, giving him warm bear hugs and puppy smooches to cheer him up? Who was going to be there to listen to his daily rants about how his faith in humanity would never be restored, only deteriorating each day? Who was going to hide Wonwoo under their coat on a rainy day, holding his hand ever so tightly with that look of love, making sure that he wouldn’t slip from the wet ground? Who was going to be there to receive Wonwoo’s warm smiles, loving hugs, and harsh but blatant love teases? Most importantly, what is Wonwoo supposed to look forward to when he wakes up every day? The only reason he still looks forward to waking up every morning was Mingyu. And he’s no longer there. Now he knew why it was raining that particular day, despite the heat that had been ongoing for weeks. The sky was crying for the return of the world’s brightest and kindest angel.

 

 

“M-Mingyu…my baby…why did you leave without telling us a single thing…I told you not to go! You promised me…you would come back. You’re supposed to get married next month! Don’t you remember?!” Mrs Kim bawled, her cries were the only thing echoing through Wonwoo’s ears. They were currently standing by his body that was placed in a pristine white wooden coffin. He was dressed in their full formal uniform, hair covering his forehead with a small gentle smile. _Other than the slight discoloration, Mingyu didn’t look dead at all. Not a single bit. He looked like he was in deep sleep, unwilling to wake up until Wonwoo gives him that morning kiss._

 

Wonwoo had his arm around Mrs Kim’s shoulder, trying to hold her together physically despite him falling apart mentally. Seeing Mingyu’s body in the coffin made his death more realistic. He was still going through the denial stage, not wanting to believe that his fiancé was gone just like that. He knew the pain of him losing Mingyu was probably only half of what Mrs Kim felt. She had lost her husband 10 years ago, to a missionary trip as well. And now, she lost her one and only son as well, the boy she bore for 9 months before raising him for the next 22 years. There was a reason why she had so violently objected to Mingyu joining the army 4 years ago, but he was too stubborn to listen. If Wonwoo knew that such a day would come, he wouldn’t have encouraged the younger and would have chosen to stand on Mrs Kim’s side.

 

Wonwoo had to make most of the decisions, regarding how, where and when Mingyu’s funeral would be held. Mrs Kim was in no state to make any decisions considering how she fainted from shock and stress a couple of hours ago. Wonwoo stood in the funeral parlor hall, watching the staff put finishing touches to the offerings placed before Mingyu’s resting area. He gave a small bow to the staff as they gave their condolences, only finally getting to sit when he was all alone. The silence in the hall amplified his loneliness. He stared at the blown- up picture of Mingyu that was placed right in front of his coffin before walking towards it, determined. He let out a bitter chuckle.

 

“How can you look so happy? Even when you’re resting in your coffin, you have that big, wide stupid smile on your face. Kim Mingyu. Are you an idiot? Why did you have to cover up the rest of your team? How many times have I told you to stop being such a saint?! You never listen do you? STOP BEING SO STUBBORN! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! Get up you fucking airhead! I shouldn’t have let you go on that missionary trip! LOOK WHERE THAT GOT YOU TO!” Wonwoo screamed, letting out the emotions that he had been holding back. He finally broke. The fact that Mingyu was really gone, it had finally processed and hit him. It hit him hard.

 

“Baby…please…I’m sorry for all the mean things I’ve said. I didn’t mean it…please just come back to me. I’ll do anything…I’ll give you all the cuddles you’ve always asked for, all the butterfly kisses that you want. Anything. Just wake up, please? Pretty please with a cherry on top…” Wonwoo sobbed, laying on top of the glass that separated Mingyu from him.

 

“S-Sorry to interrupt…” That same voice resounded through the empty hall, clearly ashamed that he caught Wonwoo at the wrong timing. As Wonwoo looked up through his blurred vision, he saw the outline of a man dressed in military uniform. It was the same uniform Mingyu wore the day he had sent the younger off at the airport. As he blinked his tears away, he realized it was Seungcheol.

 

“I have some…stuff that Mingyu left behind. We are given two tags, and he’s currently wearing one on his neck. This other one…usually the buddies keep them for safekeeping, but I think you deserve to keep this. With this, it’ll be like him being by your side all the time. Before we go for a new missionary trip, we’re also required to write letters to our next-to-kin and close family. He wrote two, and this one was specifically for you. The rest of his stuff are his uniform and legal documents…” Seungcheol placed the items on the table between him and Wonwoo, head bowed the entire time. He was also greatly affected by the passing of his buddy, but he had to stay strong and complete the entire procedures according to military protocol. He had to stay professional.

 

“I’ll be back again, but I have to leave now to deal with the other procedures. I’ll keep both of you in my thoughts and prayers, and…I-I’m really sorry for your loss. I wish I could’ve been out there taking care of him, and it was me instead of him who got strike by the ambush.” Seungcheol held Wonwoo in a tight embrace, patting him on the back as a form of console.

 

“T-Thank you…” Wonwoo nodded his head, standing up to send the very first visitor off. Deep in his heart, he had a certain resent against Seungcheol. He was Mingyu’s buddy, and if he had been out there with Mingyu, he should have been taking care of the younger. He wanted to blame the older for this entire sad sob. But he knew Mingyu would still have jumped in front of his team, to cover them up if it meant lesser casualties. Mingyu would never want someone else getting injured because or for him. Wonwoo let out a sigh, his hands shaking as he read the details on Mingyu’s tag.

 

 _First Sergeant Kim Mingyu. 4 th April 1997. Blood Type B. 406-09-1997. _Those were details that were already encrypted in his heart and mind, something he would never forget. Wonwoo held the tag close to heart, shutting his eyes to settle his emotions before slipping the tag over his head. It might be a placebo effect, but Wonwoo felt like a part of Mingyu was next to him. He picked up the letter next, carefully opening the envelope, not wanting to rip any part of that precious belonging. Tears resurged as he read the cheesy nickname Mingyu used. He wanted Mingyu to be alive again, just so he could scold and hit the younger for being cheesy and disgustingly sweet.

 

_To: My dearest little sweet kitten, Jeon Wonwoo._

 

_Hey Won…if you’re reading this letter then it probably means that I’m no longer alive. What a great time to be alive eh? Hehe…sorry I really didn’t mean to make that joke. Baby… I know you’re going to be crying and sobbing your eyes out. I’m really sorry that I can’t be there to wipe your tears away anymore. Please keep your head up high, but don’t force a smile on if you don’t feel like it. You know how much I hate it when you pretend like everything is okay. So sorry that I can’t give you those hugs that you seem to hate, but I know you secretly love. So sorry that I can’t be there by your side with my annoying cup of coffee as you hack through the night, writing your essays._

 

_As much as you may not want to hear this…don’t worry because someone else will be there to keep you company when I’m gone. He’ll be there by your side to cheer you up whenever you’re having one of those ‘bleh’ moments. I’ll reveal who this is at the end of the letter, so don’t you stop reading if you want to know who it is._

 

_Now, I’ll have you know that I’ve never ever regret failing Literature back when I was a freshman back in high school. I met one of the kindest, fairest, cutest and most interesting person the world had. Jeon Wonwoo. If I hadn’t fail Literature back then, I wouldn’t have met you. I remember how mad you were when you found out the distaste I had for Shakespeare, giving me an entire 2 hour lecture on how ungrateful I was for the wide range of literature material the world had to offer. That passion, was what truly drew me in. You were such an interesting person, and I had to get to know you more. I’d never forget that dumbfounded look on your face when I asked you out on our first date. But. Your eyes sparkled with excitement and joy when we were at that kitten café you loved so much. Even till now. I’ll never forget that speech you made at the end of the night too. “Kim Mingyu. I’ll have you know that I don’t do kisses on the first dates. I’m not an easy guy. If that’s what you’re looking for then you’re barking up the wrong tree you giant puppy.” Right. You’re not easy. Not at all. But that’s what makes chasing and dating you enjoyable. The harder you have to work for something, the better the reward. And you, my little kitten, are the most valuable treasure ever._

 

_I’m really sorry I wouldn’t bet able to stand at the alter and watch you walk down that aisle gracefully as promised. You were right, I should have written my vows earlier…that way you would have another piece of me kept next to you. I’m sorry that I’ll be breaking so many of my promises. I gave you so many false hopes, wanting to give you the world but now, I’m only breaking your heart. I’m sorry for taking a part of your heart, and never giving it back. Just so you know, you’ve taken a part of my heart too. I don’t usually write these much in the letters because I’m confident that I’ll make it back alive, back in your warm embrace. But maybe it’s because I would finally get to call you my husband next month, I feel a little insecure._

 

_Please take good care of yourself my love. Please remember to eat every meal, not leaving a single grain of rice behind. You don’t even know how much my heart ached when I watched you curl in pain back when you had enteritis. Stop drinking so much coffee and eating so many energy bars. Those aren’t good for you. Please make sure to cover yourself with that thick blanket we bought together at the market during the summer because the old lady who sold them said we were a good match. Please try to leave the house to get a 5 minute walk every day, you need that vitamin D. Please take your iron pills because it isn’t worth admitting yourself to the hospital once more just to get iron IV drips. I’ll no longer be there to remind you or take care of you, so please. Do me a favor and take the best care of yourself._

 

_Thank you for being such a careful, thoughtful and generous lover. Thank you for always encouraging me through tough times, giving me advice whenever I need to make important decisions. It’s all thanks to you that I’m such a hero now. Because of you, I get to protect so many vulnerable lives, and everyday they’re thankful for me when really, it’s all your effort. Wonwoo, you’re really one of the greatest there is out there, so don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. I really really love you with every inch of my heart. As much as I would like to stay and write more, I have to go. The plane is landing soon. Don’t worry. I’ll stay safe and make sure you don’t receive this letter. I’ll text you when I’m there safe and sound. Anticipate my daily annoying calls sweetheart~_

 

Wonwoo’s head hang low, fists curled as his tears started all over again. There was still a small part of the letter left, but he couldn’t finish it all. Not now. Mingyu was always an empath, thinking about others more than himself. People had always praised the younger, saying that his empathic side was one of his brightest and best traits. But now, Wonwoo thinks it’s all bullshit. Wonwoo had always wished that the younger was a little more selfish, to think about himself. He hated that empathic side of Mingyu. It was what killed him after all.

 

 

By the second day of Mingyu’s funeral, Wonwoo was out of tears. He merely sat in the corner, crouched over by himself, drowned in his own thoughts. It didn’t matter if he was overthinking or not. No one was there to stop him anymore. No one was there to confront him and reassure him that everything was going to alright. That’s because things are not going to be alright. At least not for quite some time. Wonwoo had grown sick and tired of the same repetitive words everyone was telling him.

 

_“Take it easy.”_

_“It was part of his job, you should be proud of him.”_

_“He knew exactly someday something like that would happen…but he still did it because it made him happy.”_

_“He wouldn’t want to see you in this state.”_

 

 

It was the third and last day of Mingyu’s funeral procession. Mrs Kim looked even more frail that she did the day they picked up Mingyu’s body from the airport. They were now standing around Mingyu’s grave, the coffin having lowered moments ago. Everyone was dressed in full black, hands filled with bouquets of flowers and an umbrella each. It was raining again. Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel like the sky was mocking him. Rainy days were his favorite, but now it’s just going to remind him of the day he received that bad news, and today. The day Mingyu finally lies peacefully in his grave, a good 50 years too early.

 

As the priest starts speaking, music started playing softly in the background. It was supposed to be a calm and soothing song, so as to not distract people from the priest’s speech, but it had the exact opposite effect on Wonwoo. IU’s song, Peach, was playing in the background. It was the song that was playing in that café during their first date. It was the song that they had chosen to be played during their march-in. And now, it was being played at Mingyu’s funeral.

 

_With those legs that are so pretty by just standing still_

_You walk toward me and you hug me_

 

_You know he’s so beautiful_

_Maybe you will never know_

_I want to hide you in my embrace_

 

_I’m not saying this out of a young heart_

_But I really want to marry you_

 

Wonwoo fell to the ground on his knees, the lyrics hitting him harder each passing second. Soft gasps came from the people around him, some eventually breaking down into sobs at the sight. The cruel fate that played with them, separating the couple who were supposed to be married next month. Now, there was no way they could be together ever again. The reversal of events was the least expected for what was meant to be a happy occasion turned into a mourning session.

 

When the priest was done with the entire procession, everyone came forward to place their flowers on top of the now freshly buried coffin. Wonwoo was still frozen in that position, rain smudging with the fresh tear trails on his cheeks.  

 

“Wonwoo…darling…I know it’s hard. But…you and I. We both have to learn to eventually put him down.” Mrs Kim went down right beside him, running her fingers through his hair. She knew Wonwoo had been putting up a strong front before her for the past few days, and she also knew how much he must be hurting now to have lost someone he loved so dearly. After allowing Wonwoo to grieve for a couple more moments, with the help of Seungcheol, they made their way into the car, going back to their individual homes. Mrs Kim had specifically reminded Wonwoo several times that even though Mingyu was no longer around, he was always welcome at her residence. She told him that even though they couldn’t get married in the eyes of the law, he was and will always be her one and only son-in-law. With one last tight hug, Wonwoo made sure to tell her to stay safe and warm before heading back to their shared apartment. It was now solely his.

 

 

About a week later, Wonwoo was still trapped in his apartment, unwilling to leave to go anywhere. Mingyu was always the one adamant on going out, insistent that Wonwoo needed some exercise. Seungcheol was not even surprised to see Wonwoo at home. He had been pressing the doorbell for quite some time, and just as he was about to turn around to leave, the door opened.

 

“Oh…H-Hey Wonwoo…how have you been?” Seungcheol greeted, his grip on the leash tightening. He knew the younger didn’t do very well with dogs, and he didn’t need the male to get frightened.

 

“Not too good…what about you?” Wonwoo answered, voice rough, eyes lifeless as he looked straight into the other’s eyes.

 

“Can we come in?” Seungcheol signaled to both himself and his partner for this particular trip.

 

“W-Woah…erm…I don’t…” Wonwoo’s eyes widened, taking several steps from being surprised at seeing the dog that had been sitting patiently on the ground beside Seungcheol.

 

“Yeah I know you don’t do very well with dogs…He told me. Don’t worry. Tosun has been trained well. Watch this. Tosun heel!” Seungcheol commanded, the dog beside him immediately getting up, standing by his feet.

 

“So…why I’m here today. Erm…as you can tell I brought Tosun here. It’s because he’s Mingyu’s combat partner, a Labrador retriever. Mingyu has been the one training him ever since he joined the military, and Tosun is pretty attached to him.” Seungcheol explained as he sat on the couch as offered, Tosun scampering around the apartment with his tail wagging happily. The dog was satisfied with just basking around the apartment that held his handler’s scent.

 

“I still don’t understand. You guys can just continue taking care of this thing. Why did you bring him here?” Wonwoo stared, confused about the whole dog situation. He has never liked dogs, a fear that he had ever since a kid. He even had a whole argument with Mingyu previously when the younger insisted on getting a pet dog.

 

“Usually combat dogs would be transferred to another handler in such cases, but Tosun…he hasn’t been handling Mingyu’s death very well. Tosun experienced his death firsthand during that ambush. He watched Mingyu get hit by those bullets and never waking up from that coma he fell into…Tosun abandoned his job scope during those few days where Mingyu was in a critical condition, only wanting to stay by his side. These days…he would start freaking out when it starts raining, with the thunder and lightning. It’s probably because he’s reminded of those bombings and gunshots. In addition to that, he would cry and whimper every single night ever since we came back, almost as if he knew that Mingyu was no longer around. He hadn’t been eating, drinking or sleeping well. In fact, I had to drag him by his collar out tonight, and this is the first time in more than a week that he’s moving around willingly.” Seungcheol held back his tears.

 

“The military has deemed Tosun “surplus” and would have to be released from service despite being only 3 years old. The military vet concluded that he experienced severe emotional trauma during that ambush due to his lack of experience on the battlefield and his young age. I’m not sure if you knew…but Mingyu has signed a form of agreement to take Tosun under his care should he not be qualified for further military service. But now that Mingyu is no longer around, his next-to-kin is the next option. I think he might have wrote that down in his letter?” Seungcheol continued, giving the dog scratches on his head when he came close.

 

_Right…the letter…Wonwoo didn’t even finish reading it that day…_

 

“I…I can’t…h-he…” Wonwoo shook his head, gulping as he held himself back. He didn’t want to cry in front of Seungcheol.

 

“Please…I really hope you would give Tosun a chance. This boy…he’s really like Mingyu. He’s really well-trained, stubborn and bright like him. He can keep you company, fill that empty space beside you.” Seungcheol encouraged, crossing his fingers. Wonwoo had to agree, otherwise Tosun had to find another family.

 

“I don’t know how to…” Wonwoo gripped onto the edge of his sweater, feeling anxious as he watched Tosun make his way towards him. He was frozen as the dog started sniffing his hands and feet before hopping onto the couch beside Wonwoo.

 

“I think…he likes you. He’s been nothing but aggressive the past few days towards the other handlers. But now, his tail has been wagging continuously, and look!” Seungcheol gasped as Tosun placed both of his paws on top on Wonwoo’s hands, before proceeding to rest his head on top.

 

“Here are the stuff that Mingyu wrote down back when Tosun was a puppy, and Tosun’s belongings are all in this duffle bag. Don’t hesitate to give me a call if you need any help, whether it’s about Tosun, or Mingyu or just life in general. I promised Mingyu to always take care of you if he was no longer around to do so…Ah! Before I go, if you can and feel up to it, please bring Tosun to visit Mingyu once. The poor boy deserves to see his handler for one last time.” Seungcheol advised after convincing Wonwoo. He stood up to leave the apartment, giving Tosun one last pat on the head.

 

 

“Stop following me around…” Wonwoo snapped, annoyed that Tosun has been pacing alongside him wherever he went ever since Seungcheol left.

 

“I’m going to bed. And there’s no way you’re coming in. Fetch!” Wonwoo threw the ball Seungcheol left in Tosun’s duffle bag in the other direction, darting off in the opposite direction. He slammed the door shut, making sure to not let Tosun in. He flopped into his bed, sighing as he lay on his side of the bed. Before he could close his eyes, whimpers came from outside his door. _Tosun._ The whimpers and pacing only got louder the more Wonwoo tried to ignore.

 

It was probably around 5am when it started raining out of nowhere, lightning strikes and thunder roaring away. It startled Wonwoo up from his sleep, and his first response was to look for Tosun. He might be afraid of dogs, and not know how to take care of them, but he wasn’t so heartless to the point of abandoning the dog alone in the living room despite knowing he had suffered from trauma.

 

“T-Tosun-ah? Tosun?” Wonwoo called out softly, his eyes darting around the apartment. His brows knitted together after realizing the dog was nowhere visible.

 

“Yah! Tosun! Where are you? Aish…this dog is already giving me troubles from the first-” Wonwoo paused in the middle of his sentence when he heard the soft whimpers and cries coming from the corner of their apartment. He approached the kitchen carefully, not wanting to scare Tosun further. He turned on the lights, and his heart lurched when he saw the dog shivering in the corner, his paws tucked under his chin, ears flopped downwards.

 

“Hey…don’t be afraid…I’m here…” Wonwoo whispered, squatting down before Tosun. He carefully picked up the leash, leading Tosun into his room where they were settled down on the ground together. Wonwoo didn’t want Tosun to ruin any of the sheets, for they still held Mingyu’s scent. The only thing that seemed to be able to put him to sleep every night.

 

“So…I see you dislike the rainy days like him huh? I used to like them you know…until the day he really left this world.” Wonwoo started speaking, trying to distract Tosun from the loud claps of thunder outside. Thankfully the mutt looked at Wonwoo, seeming to acknowledge Wonwoo’s efforts in comforting him.

 

“He was my everything. My sunshine, my puppy, my angel, my lover and most importantly, he was almost my husband… It sucks, doesn’t it? He just left us so suddenly, almost like he didn’t care about us.” Wonwoo let out a bitter chuckle. He reached out for the letter he didn’t finish reading.

 

_PS. I almost forgot to tell you who your companion would be. His name is Tosun, and he’s the little brat Labrador retriever I’ve been training with since he was a little puppy. I’m not saying he would be with you immediately, but maybe a couple of years from now, when he’s slightly too old for military use. So, if you’re reading this, go prepare yourself mentally to take care of another hyperactive dog. I know how much you dislike dogs, but Tosun would change your mind. I swear! Babe please don’t curse at me for leaving Tosun with you…I know you’ll be the only one who can stand him, love and care for him just like I did. Don’t worry. You’ll do great. You’re really good at taking care of dogs, that’s how I survived till now. All thanks to you._

 

_I know it’s hard to believe I’m really gone when you’re reading this letter, because trust me it’s hard on me too. I don’t want to leave you behind alone too, but well duty calls right? I really love you wholeheartedly. I’ll still be watching over you and loving you from wherever I am. I love you~ Oh! And please tell Tosun that daddy love him too. A lot. Just a little lesser than kitty Won ^^_

 

_Love,_

_Your one and only puppy Mingyu._

 

“Trust your dad to drop a surprise on me…even after he’s gone…” Wonwoo sighed, pulling the ends of his hair.

 

“Should we…go see him later?” Wonwoo asked, chuckling to himself when Tosun leaped in, tail wagging excitedly once more. When Wonwoo caught himself smiling, he was taken aback. The last time he smiled like that was during his phone call with Mingyu.

 

 

“We’re here…behave yourself okay? Be on your best behavior for dad.” Wonwoo held onto Tosun’s leash tight as they walked down that heart achingly familiar route. The sun had come out after that rain pour at dawn. It wasn’t too hot, the clouds blocking out some of the light and heat. When they were about 5 feet away from Mingyu’s grave, Wonwoo stopped in his steps while Tosun excitedly pawed away at the concrete ground, wanting to get closer to his handler. Wonwoo carefully unleashed him, watching from where he was.

 

Tosun immediately dashed towards Mingyu’s grave, pawing at his headstone while whimpering. He knew and recognized his handler, laying on top of his grave at ease. Wonwoo took a couple of deep breaths before heading over, settling himself next to Tosun.

 

“Hey Gyu…I’m back…again.” Wonwoo announced his arrival, laying his head against the headstone.

 

“So apparently…this is Tosun huh? I hate you for leaving him with me…you know how much I disliked dogs…yet you decided to leave him under my care. You’re so unfair you know, Gyu…? He’s afraid of the rain…he hates the thunder. You won’t believe where I found him hiding. He was hiding in that corner of our kitchen, whimpering with his eyes shut. He acted just like you when you had nightmares…He’s also really stubborn, like you.” Wonwoo let out a loud sigh. The longer Wonwoo stayed by Mingyu’s grave, he felt like he was falling into a deep spiral of emotions, mainly overwhelmed by sadness.

 

“Let’s go, Tosun. We need to go home now. Say bye to dad.” Wonwoo put the leash back on, patting his butt to rid of the dirt.

 

“Tosun. Let’s go. I’m leaving.” Wonwoo said once more, patting his thigh, signaling for Tosun to come by his side. The mutt merely looked at him once pathetically before turning its head towards Mingyu’s headstone, body entirely slumped. It was obvious that Tosun was reluctant to leave the cemetery. Even when Wonwoo walked away from him, Tosun didn’t move a single step, staying curled up.

 

“Why do you want to stay here if it’s making you sad…are you really so stupid, Tosun-ah?” Wonwoo remarked, as he walked back towards Mingyu’s grave. He sat down next to the mutt, closing his eyes, to take a short nap.

 

 

_“Babe! Wonwoo!” A very familiar and heartwarming voice called out, waking Wonwoo up from his nap._

 

_“M-Mingyu? Gyu? Is that you?!” Wonwoo opened his eyes, greeted by the younger’s ever-so-bright smile._

 

_“It’s me! What are you doing here? Don’t sleep here…it’s not good for your back…” Mingyu pouted, tugging Wonwoo’s hands, getting him to stand._

 

_“Mingyu…I really missed you…” Wonwoo held back a sob, but his tears broke free, falling down his cheeks._

 

_“I know baby I know…I missed you too…” Mingyu let out a sad chuckle, pulling Wonwoo into a hug._

 

_“Why did you leave me…it’s been so hard to do things without you. You know I can’t sleep without you being there to hug me and pat my head. It’s really hard…I need you to come back Gyu…” Wonwoo cried, shaking his head as he buried it further into Mingyu’s chest._

 

_“Wonnie…you know I can’t. I’m really sorry for leaving you all of a sudden. I know it’s going to be really really difficult, but you should slowly let me go. That way you can continue living happily. I want you to take good care of yourself and Tosunnie…I’ll get really angry if you don’t. I’ll be watching you so don’t try anything funny I tell you!” Mingyu gently pinched Wonwoo’s nose tip, giggling a little when the older scrunched his nose, moving his head away._

 

_“Alright…don’t cry anymore my big baby. Take good care of yourself okay. And please help me to watch on mum too…she’s just like you…putting a strong front. I love you, Jeon Wonwoo. So much. Don’t ever forget.” Mingyu pecked the top of Wonwoo’s head before he slowly disappeared into thin air._

 

“Mingyu…was that really you?” Wonwoo stood up, sobbing just like he did in his dream. As if it were an answer, a gust of wind caressed Wonwoo’s cheeks.

 

“I promise…I’ll try my best. For you. Please wait for me wherever you are. Okay?” Another gust of wind swept past, and Tosun suddenly stood up, barking at the space beside Wonwoo. It wasn’t the fierce guarding bark, but rather his friendly bark. Wonwoo knew, that somehow Mingyu would always be by his side, like an actual guardian angel.

 

“Come on, Tosun. Let’s go home. Daddy is watching you, so you can’t be a bad boy. We’ll come back another day to visit daddy okay…” Wonwoo promised, trying his luck with the leash once more, and thankfully Tosun was cooperative this time. Perhaps Tosun was reluctant about leaving because he knew his dad had something for Wonwoo. Whatever it was, both Tosun and Wonwoo left the cemetery with the emotional burden in their hearts lifted.

 

Tosun and Wonwoo may have lost their amazing partners, one that had such great presence and impact in their lives. Indeed, they both went through a tough emotional turmoil, but now they had gained each other. And it’s all thanks to Mingyu, that they’ve found each other to lean against and trust, to be there for each other in place of Mingyu.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just ONE of the many one-shots I have planned. I do hope you guys enjoyed reading this very first one!! It may be heavy angst, but rest assured that there are happy and fluffy ones planned.
> 
> Just wanna give a huge shout-out to those brave souls who sacrificed to protect their own country. It's all thanks to them that many of us get to live in a safe place. And also, not some shameless promo, but if you guys want to be mutuals or friends, hmu on twitter @sunshineeenat


End file.
